falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Pitt (city)
The Pitt is a major raider city-state built on the remains of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. By 2277, its slave trade and steel industry made it a major power on the East Coast. Background The Pitt was once the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Following the Great War, survivors established a settlement on the remains of the city at the confluence of the rivers. The rivers seem to provide a clear resource, and enough of the city was cleared by the bombs that a new settlement could be established. However, radioactive material and unidentified mutagens mixed into the groundwater, causing it to become slightly mutagenic and highly carcinogenic. As a result, the people in the new settlement began to change ever so slightly.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43-44: "'''Pitt Raiders' Pitt Slaves Trogs Wildmen'' Following the Great War, survivors established a settlement on the remains of a city at the confluence of rivers. The rivers seem to provide a clear resource, and enough of the city was cleared by the bombs that a new settlement could be established. However, radioactive material and unidentified mutagens mixed into the groundwater, causing it to become slightly mutagenic and highly carcinogenic. As a result, the people in the new settlement began to change ever so slightly. The changes were subtle, not nearly to the degree of the Super Mutants or the various Wasteland creatures, but over the next 140 years, it became undeniable that something was affecting the people of The Pitt. Starting from the first few years, children were often born with strange growths or extra vestigial limbs. The mutations never went far beyond the occasional hunchback or cleft palate, but it wasn't long before the vast majority of the residents of The Pitt developed some sort of physical deformity in their lifetimes. Although many children were born "clean," the older they got, the more likely that a problem would develop. The most disturbing change that the environment caused was not nearly as noticeable as the physical deformities. The infected water and poisoned sky began to cause neurological damage to those exposed to it. People became more hostile, violent, and short-tempered; they became known as "Wildmen." Their emotions became out of control, and their actions often teetered on primal. In severe cases, mutated humans devolved into hunched, savage beasts nicknamed "Trogs." Over the first 50 years, The Pitt quickly degenerated into a dangerous den of murderers and rapists; even cannibalism was not uncommon. The only loyalty was in strength, and the only organization was between those who were strong enough to control others and those who were controlled. Rumors of the horrors of The Pitt spread throughout the Wasteland, and all travelers knew to avoid it at all costs. However, The Pitt became one of the most self-sufficient communities in the Wastes. Granted, their self-sufficiency relied on the citizens occasionally eating one another, but they functioned without trade or export. In 2042 , Star Paladin Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel led the Scourge, a large-scale military action that wiped out nearly the entire population of The Pitt. In a single night, the Brotherhood swept through the city, eliminating any resident who put up a fight. Although the intent of the Scourge remains unclear, several unmutated children were taken from The Pitt by the Brotherhood and placed into initiate training. The motivations for the Scourge are unclear to this day, but many in the Brotherhood note that it was a marked change in the way the Brotherhood operates. Additionally, it is known that something was recovered from The Pitt during the Scourge, although to date it would seem that only Elder Lyons knows what it was. It is said that a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin from the Scourge stayed on in The Pitt, seeking to bring law and order to the unwashed masses and creating an underclass of Pitt Slaves in the process, guarded by Pitt Raiders under his personal command. However, in the decades following the events of the Scourge, nobody has heard anything from The Pitt. Travelers who have gone to investigate have not returned, and no survivors have emerged." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) The changes were subtle, not nearly to the degree of super mutants or the various wasteland creatures, but over the next 140 years, it became undeniable that something was affecting the people of The Pitt. Starting from the first few years, children were often born with strange growths or extra vestigial limbs. The mutations never went far beyond the occasional hunchback or cleft palate, but it wasn't long before the vast majority of the residents of The Pitt developed some sort of physical deformity in their lifetimes. Although many children were born "clean," the older they got, the more likely that a problem would develop. The most disturbing change that the environment caused was not nearly as noticeable as the physical deformities. The infected water and poisoned sky began to cause neurological damage to those exposed to it. People became more hostile, violent and short-tempered; they became known as "wildmen." Their emotions became out of control, and their actions often teetered on primal. In severe cases, mutated humans devolved into hunched, savage beasts nicknamed "trogs."The Lone Wanderer: "What happens to people who get sick?" Wernher: "It's hard to describe. It's nasty. And it affects everyone a little differently. But the longer you're there, the more it gets you. Some just get sick and die. Others go crazy, completely psycho. They live out in the city. We call 'em "Wildmen". And the worst... well... just hope you never have to see 'em. They turn into animals. They forget who they are. They just eat, sleep, fuck, and kill. But this cure, maybe it can stop all that." (Wernher's dialogue) Over the first 50 years, The Pitt quickly degenerated into a dangerous den of murderers and rapists; even cannibalism was not uncommon. The only loyalty was in strength, and the only organization was between those who were strong enough to control others and those who were controlled. Rumors of the horrors of The Pitt spread throughout the wasteland, and all travelers knew to avoid it at all costs. However, The Pitt became one of the most self-sufficient communities in the wastes. Granted, their self-sufficiency relied on the citizens occasionally eating one another, but they functioned without trade or export. The Scourge In 2255, then Star Paladin Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel led the Scourge, a large-scale military action that wiped out nearly the entire population of The Pitt. In a single night, the Brotherhood swept through the city, coming south from Mount Wash. Gunning down everyone and everything that looked like it would put up a fight,Ashur's diary, The ScourgeThe Lone Wanderer: "How did the city get started?" Wernher: "After the war, the place just turns into a shithole. The buildings start falling over and the sickness makes people just turn on each other. Some of them... change. They lose any sense of who they are. They just go around killing and fucking and eating. Like animals, man. Some people are still okay, but just... I don't know. Anyway, about 30 years ago, those Brotherhood guys come in and wipe the place out. They kill all of these sick fucks. Anything that looks like it's going to fight -- Bam! Then they take whatever they were looking for and leave." Wernher's dialogue) it was a cleansing that finally managed to calm the Pitt down.The Lone Wanderer: "I remember hearing about The Pitt from a guy in the Citadel." Wernher: "The Citadel, huh? That's the Brotherhood of Steel fortress, right? Yeah, I know about those guys. He must have been part of the attack that cleaned up The Pitt. Well... it didn't so much clean it up as it calmed it down. No way that hellhole could ever be cleaned up without the cure. That's why those guys were after me." (Wernher's dialogue) In the end, the Brotherhood slaughtered over a half of the Pitt's population, including the wildest and most dangerous inhabitants, creating a power vacuum.The Lone Wanderer: "Tell me about what the Brotherhood did." Wernher: "Well, as bad as The Pitt is, it used to be worse. Much worse. It was complete chaos. Every man for himself. About the time I was born, those Brotherhood guys swept through the place. Killed anything that put up a fight. More'n half the place was dead by the time they were done. It was a slaughter. But they got the worst of the worst. If it weren't for the Brotherhood sweeping the place, I doubt Ashur would have been able to get control of as much as he has." Wernher's dialogue) Although the intent of the Scourge remains unclear, several children were taken from The Pitt by the Brotherhood and placed into initiate training (siblings deemed mutated or at risk of mutation were abandoned). Additionally, it is known that something was recovered from The Pitt during the Scourge, although to date it would seem that only Elder Lyons knows what it was. The Brotherhood suffered only one casualty: Initiate Ishmael Ashur was assumed killed in action. The Brotherhood knights who fought with him reported to have witnessed him getting buried in rubble from a collapsing building. Many in the Brotherhood note that it was a marked change in the way the Brotherhood operates. Post-Scourge Ashur had in fact survived being buried by the rubble, but he was knocked out cold by the event and remained unconscious for days. He was woken from his involuntary slumber some time after the Brotherhood had marched on from the area. His unwitting savior was a female scavenger who survived the purge, trying to pull him out of the rubble and strip him of his armor. He did not let her take it, but spared her life. After questioning the scavenger, he learned that she and her family were staging raids into other parts of the Pitt to gather supplies. Recalling recon data and his Brotherhood knowledge, he realized that this was the only operational steel mill the Brotherhood has seen. Ashur decided that it was a chance for a new beginning. To this end, he harnessed the scavengers, who were more than happy to appease the man they perceived as god, to build a city from scratch.Diary 3: The MillThe Lone Wanderer: "How did The Pitt get started?" Ishmael Ashur: "Believe it or not, it started when the Brotherhood decided to loot this hellhole and wipe it off the map. We called it the Scourge. Back then, I was "Initiate Ashur." But that ended when the Brotherhood left me behind, and I came to see The Pitt in a new light. I was found by tribals who thought I was a god. I didn't argue, and with my leadership and their divine dedication, we began rebuilding this city." (DLC01Ashur.txt) The task wasn't as hard as it appeared to be at first sight, as while the Brotherhood looted the city a lot, they also cleared out a lot of trogs and wildmen, leaving behind plenty of salvageable goods.The Lone Wanderer: "How did you rebuild after the Scourge?" Ishmael Ashur: "It wasn't actually that tough. The Scourge had cleared out a lot of Trogs, so we had space to move in. The Brotherhood had looted a lot, but they left even more behind as "damaged goods." And you can rebuild a lot out of "damaged goods." For example, they took one survivor, a kid the called "Kodiak". But they left his big brothers behind, because they were too wild and mean. But as it turns out, the Bear Brothers were some of my finest soldiers. At least, until they went up against you." (DLC01Ashur.txt) The city grew rapidly under Ashur's lead and care. He ruled with a necessary iron fist, buying and capturing people for slave labor, pressing raider gangs into his army, all in order to keep his city growing.The Lone Wanderer: "Where do your people come from?" Wernher: "Some of us are native to The Pitt, most of us are, really. People sometimes have kids before the sickness takes them. But the need for slaves has gotten bigger. Ashur's started importing them. Ever wonder why there are so many Slavers, but you hardly see any slaves? The Slaver operation in this area has been supplying The Pitt." (Wernher's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Who lives there?" Wernher: "The city is built on the backs of slaves. My people. We're diseased, and suffering. They've restarted the steel mills there. They have us breaking down metal and reforging it. No one knows why. But the guy in charge, Ashur, you can damn well bet your life that he has a plan." Wernher's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Wait, can you tell me more about what you're doing in The Pitt?" Ishmael Ashur: " " (DLC01Ashur.txt) The harsh methods were necessary, as the virulent, toxic environment of the ruined city of Pittsburgh and the related Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion precluded normal procreation. Ashur considered his brutal approach a temporary measure, until a cure for the mutations was found.The Lone Wanderer: "What's going to become of the workers?" Ishmael Ashur: " But once we do have a cure, things will be different. We won't need to kidnap people for our city. We'll be able to grow naturally. Until then, this is the way it has to be. It's just what has to be done." (DLC01Ashur.txt) He and his chief scientist, Sandra Kundanika (who happened to be Ashur's wife), focused on developing it. The solution came in the form of a child, their child. Marie was born without mutations of any kind and soon exhibited immunity to them. Her parents were elated and focused on developing a way to share Marie's natural resistance to mutation with others, so that the Pitt can grow normally.Diary 4: The CureThe Lone Wanderer: "Now that you have Marie back, please set the slaves free." Ishmael Ashur: " The city's disease means we can't have kids, so slaves and recruits are the only way we get new people in the city. But some day, soon, we'll have a cure, and we won't need forced labor. The workers will be free, and the city can grow naturally. Thanks to what you've done, that day is coming. But until then, this is the only way the city can survive." (DLC01Ashur.txt) But until such a way is found, Ashur continues to lord over the Pitt, building his vast raider army and the economical might of the Pitt, until he can fulfill his goals of freeing his people from the ravages of sickness and uniting the wastelands under his banner.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.61: "'''Ashur' ''Leader of the Pitt Raiders, Ashur is an imposing force in The Pitt, commanding respect through fear and accomplishments and his part in past atrocities. He was part of the Brotherhood of Steel forces that tore through The Pitt in a cataclysmic clash known as the Scourge. He remained, ruling the masses while seeking technological breakthroughs that could help heal the population from the ravages of "the sickness." His secondary plan is to continue to build up his army of Pitt Raiders, weaning out the infirm or incompetent in the Arena, and then march on the Wasteland, reuniting it and The Pitt. He is married to Sandra, who has recently given birth to a beautiful baby daughter." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Slaves can earn their freedom and ascend to the ranks of Ashur's raider army by winning fights in The Hole. Quite a few of Ashur's finest are former slaves, including Reddup, Mex, Gruber, Hammer and Squill. Layout Train yard The main trainyard for The Pitt has long since fallen into disrepair, and the main rail bridge into the city has fallen into the highly toxic river. In addition, the tunnel is blocked, preventing further journey on rails. A small scouting party of Pitt raiders guards this yard, ready to report back to the main gate if any enemies are spotted or if slaves try to escape. This is moderately well guarded and is the last stop between the wasteland and The Pitt. Bridge Despite ruling The Pitt with an iron fist, there are still pockets of resistance throughout the city, not least of which is an old slave trading post near the Wabash Bridge, which is now under the control of Wild Men. The bridge is a dangerous trap-filled pathway with vicious dogs and a sniper, but it's better to face these than dive into the river below, as radioactive death is instantaneous. On the north side of the bridge, slaves periodically attempt to flee and are blown apart by the many scattered mine traps. Down the street is the main gate to Downtown, guarded by the ever-offensive Mex and his lackeys. Downtown Home to the majority of the slaves working in the nearby Mill, Pitt Downtown is a gruesome, grimy and desperate place, where Pitt raiders rule and slaves are treated worse than dogs. From the main courtyard, with a hole and a furnace, there's an alley leading northeast toward a "market square," where the majority of the slaves plot rebellion. Above the ground, and accessed only after victories in the Arena, are the upper scaffold pathways and bridges. These are home to Pitt raiders, who can keep constant vigil on their property down below. Steelyard Once the main Steel-producing center of The Pitt, recent and increased activity by Wild Men and trogs have rendered this a largely-uninhabitable area. Slaves unlucky enough to be ordered to work in this gloomy location are usually killed or eaten (or both) by the inhuman trogs and Wildmen that prowl this grimy area, or fall to their deaths from one of the many decaying catwalks and balconies. Uptown Uptown is primarily a Pitt raider paradise, with defenses and lighting constantly checked to ensure no trog incursions occur. Part of the crumbling tenement blocks hold a number of wandering raiders, all loyal to Ashur. Much like downtown, the Lone Wanderer is able to access the ground and upper levels via a series of scaffolds and catwalks. North of the open-plan tenements is an abandoned apartment. To the east is the main courtyard and the entrance to the power plant and Haven interior. Haven Dominating this expansive courtyard plaza is a giant effigy, flanked by two bouts of intermittent ﬁre. A twisted monument to the sickness, this has the added benefit of keeping trogs away, as they are light-sensitive. However, Ashur knows from past massacres that the lights must be kept on to avoid a trog influx. The effigy stands at the foot of Ashur's base. It is a skyscraper known as Haven, due to the safety and experimentation into curing the sickness that takes place inside. Buildings Inhabitants }} Related quests Notes * Unlike Operation: Anchorage, the player character can return to The Pitt after the completion of the add-on. * In the base game, Paladin Kodiak provides information regarding his upbringing in The Pitt if asked. Additionally, Rollings -- We're done, a holotape in Rockopolis, mentions The Pitt as the location where the settlement's former inhabitants have been sent to. * There is a dead worker inside of the metal sculpture outside of Haven. Appearances The Pitt appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt, and is mentioned in Fallout 3 and its add-on Point Lookout.Marcella's journal The pre-War city of Pittsburgh is mentioned in Fallout 76 and its add-on Wastelanders.Blackwater mine terminal entriesHolland Chase invoice 9021 Behind the scenes * The bridge that the Lone Wanderer uses to enter The Pitt exists in real life as the South Tenth Street Bridge. * Several buildings on the skyline, including the BNY Mellon Center, PPG Place, and the U.S. Steel Tower are real buildings in downtown Pittsburgh. * The Pitt could be a reference to the George A. Romero film Land of the Dead. Both are set in Pittsburgh, which is split into a poor part and a rich part where the leader lives in a tower. Outside Pittsburgh in both the film and The Pitt are animalistic creatures (zombies in the film, trogs in the add-on) and if you follow Wernher's path, the creatures invade the rich area, like in the film. * The Pitt has some similarities to the 1981 Canadian horror film The Pit. Aside from having the same name, although spelled differently, the monsters in The Pit are underground creatures called Troglodytes. * Haven is the Fallout universe's version of the Cathedral of Learning, a central building on the campus of the University of Pittsburgh. Bugs Upon first return from The Pitt, the player character's Pip-Boy may still have an "orange outline" on it, this will be fixed if the player restarts the game. Gallery The Pitt map.jpg|The Pitt map Welcome Pitt.png|Welcome to the Pitt Ashur's Palace.png|Lord Ashur's Palace Shelter advertisement The Pitt.png|Vault propaganda The Pitt metal sculpture.png|Metal Sculpture from behind Giant sculpture front.png|The giant sculpture from the front Tree statue Haven.png|Bloody scene from behind thepittconceptart1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz thepittconceptart2.jpg|Concept art Fo3_Art_Pitt_Harbour_02.jpg|Concept art References Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only locations Category:Point Lookout mentioned-only locations Category:Pitt slaves Category:Pitt raiders Category:Fallout 3 towns de:Pitt es:La Fosa fi:Paikat/The Pitt fr:The Pitt (ville) ko:더 핏 (도시) pl:Dzióra (miasto) pt:The Pitt (cidade) ru:Питт uk:Пітт